Pan & Circo
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: [ErenxLevi] Tras rechazar a toda mujer que se le fue propuesta en matrimonio su pueblo escoge a un hombre para desposarse con él pero, lo que él no sabia era que aquello que parecía ser un inocente matrimonio era en verdad un arma para mantenerse al frente de una guerra. Para Eren vivir con Levi, un oráculo sin conciencia de si mismo como esposo sera como una bomba de tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, mi nombre es Ryan y soy el hermano mayor de Lace quien por problemas de conexión no puede estar aquí. _

_Sin embargo tengo un mensaje de ella que me escribió en un papel: "Hola chicas ¿Como estáis? Espero que esteis muy muy bien. Lamento no estar allí con ustedes pero joder, este mierda de internet no ayuda. Pro el momento mi hermano se hara cargo de la cuenta y le me dara vuestros mensajes. Espero que les guste y en cierta forma pueda a hacer a una persona feliz. Nos vemos pronto._

_Sin anda más que decir, por favor lee tranquilamente. _

**Pan & Circo.**

**.**

**.**

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

**No te amo, no que quiero y sin embargo debo quedarme contigo por el pan y circo de mi pueblo.**

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

Eren avanzo por el cuarto viendo como la gente sonreía de forma orgullosa e interesada, la boda de un príncipe siempre era el momento en donde las personas adineradas buscaban otra forma de obtener dinero mediante contactos. A los ojos del Yeager no era nada más que una prostitución moral, a cambio de una suma de dinero considerable te regalo un par de miradas coquetas y toda la atención que en mi propio palacio no me brindan. Eren suspiró con molestia, a veces le molestaba pertenecer a ese tipo de gente.

Se movió con agilidad entre la multitud y dibujo la más brillante y honesta sonrisa en su rostro cuando la figura de su hermana menor paso a través de sus pupilas. Esta al verlo corrió esquivando a la gente y lanzarse hacia él para ser girada entre los brazos de su familiar mayor, soltando y risas y abrazándose más a su espalda cuando este casi la deja caer adrede.

— No pensé que vendrías — Declaró una vez piso el suelo, deleitándose con la hermosa sonrisa del castaño mientras la gente a su alrededor los envolvía en un circulo. — Pensé que estarías viajando por el mundo aún —

— Bueno, puedo ir a conocer el mundo cuando quiera pero la boda de mi hermana será solo una vez— Eren paso su dedo pulgar por la nariz con orgullo sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando observo el provocativo vestido de novia que Mikasa llevaba, su estomago, piernas, brazos y parte de su pecho estaba al descubierto. Bufó — Por los dioses Mikasa ¡No puedes ir vestida así, aún eres una niña! — Reclamo, cubriéndola con su gran manta negra ocultando de esa forma todo rastro de piel.

La Yeager menos sonrió con timidez y solo beso la mejilla de su hermano en agradecimiento mientras lo guiaba hacia el gran salón donde la familia real estaba reunida, con sus manos entrelazadas sintieron como el no haberse visto en tres años empezaba a desintegrarse en aire, volviéndose solo una ilusión que el mismo amor que se mantenían comenzaba a eliminar.

Eren observo la espalda de su hermana mientras caminaba hacia su familia, de alguna forma parecía que hubiera crecido demasiado en tan solo tres años. Nunca espero el día en que su hermana se casara, nunca creyó que existiera un hombre que pudiera con su carácter y por supuesto, pudiera obtener su aprobación — Cosa que él aún no daba — lo aprobaría pero le haría la vida imposible al maldito ya que nadie le quitaba a su hermana querida.

La puerta del gran salón se cerro y entonces Mikasa lo soltó para correr donde su madre, Carla quien estaba charlando amenamente con Armin se giro para recibir a su hija con los brazos abiertos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo unos momentos; observando a Eren desde su lugar para luego estirar una mano hacia él en señal que se acercara. Yeager, siempre fiel a su reina camino a paso pausado y lento para luego envolverla entre sus protectores brazos.

— Bienvenido de vuelta hijo — Susurró ella contra su pecho, sintiendo ese suave olor a madures que su hijo emanaba, el olor de un hombre.

— Estoy de vuelta, madre —

Charlaron unos minutos sobre cosas triviales, Eren les conto sobre sus viajes y las fantásticas cosas que había sido capaz de presenciar a través de los años y los diferentes lugares del mundo. Les hablo acerca de la cultura China, de la gran torre en Francia, los hermosos ríos en Escocia y los irreales puentes de flores entre lagos y ríos en Japón, Armin quien siempre había deseado conocer el mundo abrió los ojos con aquel inusual brillo en sus pozos azules y se maravillo con cada palabra que abandonaba los labios del castaño, imaginándose los lugares con maestría.

Los minutos pasaron volando y prontamente la noche cayó sobre el gran palacio, dando inicio a la tan esperada celebración, la gran puerta del salón se abrió permitiendo a la gente entrar y observar la real habitación. La música no tardo en inundar el ambiente e incentivar a las jóvenes parejas a bailar, Eren, quien miraba todo sentado en el trono junto a su madre sonrió con orgullo al saber que su pueblo poco a poco comenzaba a unirse a la familia real. Para Yeager mayor, convertirse en el rey a los quince años fue difícil, en especial cuando se le ordeno casarse con su propia madre para mantener la tradición —Qué el no hizo — llevar el mando de una nación con conflicto bélicos bastante tensos fue un dolor de cabeza pero lo había logrado y tras dejar el mando de poder a su madre y hermana se dedico a recorrer el mundo.

Aún podía recordar aquellos días en donde la propia familia real no era capaz de salir a la calle por temor a ser asesinada por el mismo pueblo, el miedo y la angustia podían con el hambre y la pobreza, él sabía que la situación entre las bajas clases eran malas pero no pensó que llegaran a tal punto de ver a la gente muerta en los callejones. Por esa misma razón comenzó a olvidarse de sus ropas con grandes diamantes y detalles de oro para venderlos al mercado y de esa forma repartir el dinero entre la gente, escucho a cada persona de su pueblo mientras fingía ser un simple pueblerino para así ayudarlos y, poco a poco se ganó a la gente. No fue hasta que en un anuncio oficial de la familia Yeager que la gente supo a que familia pertenecía realmente.

La música cesó de pronto y la gente formo un largo camino desde la entrada del salón hasta el frente de los tronos, Eren miró a su madre y esta solo sonrió de forma amable y le indico que pusiera atención a lo que se avecinaba. Jean Kirchsteins se paró en el centro de aquel largo camino y se inclino con respeto hacia la reina para levantarse y hablar con una voz potente.

— Su majestad, my laidy — Expresó con todo el respeto hacia Carla — Princesa, gente de nuestro reino, desde hace ya ocho años somos testigos de la gran preocupación del gran rey Eren para con nosotros, fue el quien nos devolvió a confianza y cariño con nuestros gobernantes, nos ayudo y escucho cuando no teníamos a nadie que nos oyera y se lo agradecemos profundamente. Por esa misma razón, nuestro pueblo está preocupado de que nuestro Rey termine solo al no elegir una esposa —

— Madre, ¿Qué es esto? — Yeager pregunto entre dientes sin voltear la mirada. No le gustaba por donde iba eso.

— Un regalo Eren, nuestra gente está preocupada — Respondió ella mientras acariciaba su mano.

— Hemos tenido en consideración que nuestro Rey ha rechazado a todas las doncellas de nuestro reino y también de nuestros propios vecinos — _"Por favor, no crea que sea lo que pienso" se dijo el castaño _— Su majestad le presento a Levi Arckerman, séptimo hijo de la tercera casa Arckerman —

Eren se levanto de su trono y camino y camino hacia Jean con el rostro fruncido, no estaba enojado pero tampoco estaba contento, el que él no hubiera escogido una esposa no se debía a sus preferencias sexuales si no que a ninguna chica era tan hermosa como su hermana o su madre, nadie podía cumplir sus estándares de belleza con el que él había crecido y criado desde tan solo un niño. Sus _babuchas_ café moka chocaron contra sus piernas al caminar, el frío se colaba por sus pies descalzos y la ancha camisa blanca sin mangas que cubría su torso se apego más a él, Eren era un buen partido por donde se le mirase, bello, rico, amable, dulce, preocupado y sencillo.

Yeager se detuvo a medio camino y se trago sus propias palabras que aún pronunciaba, él nunca había sentido una atracción hacia nadie y mucho menos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, era el tipo de chico al que le gustaba observar desde lejos y deleitarse con la felicidad de otras personas — Como su hermana en este caso o también, su pueblo — Eren jamás había deseado algo para él hasta que lo vio.

Su respiración se detuvo y pudo sentir que su corazón también lo hizo, avanzando con un paso felino hasta él, Levi se abría paso por entre la multitud con la cabeza en alto y el cuerpo perfectamente erguido en señal de orgullo, despreciando a todos los hombres que se atrevían a murmurar detalles sobre su propia persona. Un pie frente al otro con un exquisito vaivén de caderas que solamente él poseía, la brillante piel porcelanica que producto de —Quizás— la azúcar pegada a él. Sus piernas que pasaban a través del velo hasta quedar completamente desnudas y luego volver a ser cubiertas, el brillo de aquellos brazaletes, collares y aros solo resaltaba más y más la blancura de su piel.

— Su majestad, el él Levi Arckerman — Dijo Jean cuando el chico se encontraba a menos de treinta centímetros de Yeager — Su consorte, señor—

Levi se cruzo de brazos y levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Eren. La diferencia de altura era tan marcada que serian al menos unos doce o diez centímetros de altura pero al rey solo le pareció una adorable cualidad, con las manos a cada costado de su cuerpo el castaño observo con detenimiento el rostro de su consorte para grabarlo a fuego en su mente. Cabellos tan negros como el mismo carbón atado en una trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura, sus facciones finas y sus pequeños rosados labios eran una tentación con la que el rey estaba luchando arduamente, y qué decir de sus propios ojos; aquellos pozos verdosos eran las aguas más turbias y peligrosas que había visto en su vida. Aparentemente calmas daban la impresión de ser aguas tranquilas y casi serenas sin embargo cuando las veias con un poco más de atención, observabas los remolinos en los costados y centro de ella, pacientes, atentas a cualquier animal valiente e indefenso y lo suficientemente suicida para cruzarlo.

— Soy Eren Yeager, rey de—

— Se quién eres — Respondió antes de que el muchacho terminara, su voz firme y decidida rompió todas las ilusiones que el pobre muchacho de veinte y tres años se había hecho — No repito las cosas así que escucha bien, no estoy enamorado de ti, no esperes que sea la mujer que te abrace y te abra las piernas cuando tu desees. Si me tocas te mataré, grábatelo en la mente reyecito —

El silencio inundo el lugar y la gente los observaba temerosas, Grisha, el antiguo rey era una persona de carácter y siempre hacia los más grandes escándalos cuando alguien no cumplía sus órdenes, por lo tanto esperaban algo parecido de su primogénito. Alterados, asustados y con un nudo en la garganta comenzaron a gritar todo lo que por sus mentes pasaba hacia el futuro causante del desastre.

— ¡Como te a través a hablarle de esa manera al Rey! — Grito uno.

— ¡Deshonrado, tú y tu familia deberían morir por tan insulto! — Exclamó una mujer.

— ¡Hereje! —

— ¡A la guillotina! —

— ¡Mátenlo, maten al ofensor de la familia real! —

Arckerman ni siquiera se inmuto ante los gritos de las personas, tras pertenecer a su familia se había acostumbrado a todo tipo de insultos y también a todo tipo de hombres; las palabras de su fallecida madre resonaban por su cabeza y tan solo mantuvo la cabeza en alto, mirando los hermosos ojos aguamarina de su futuro esposo. No se doblegaría ante una familia que era exactamente igual a él.

Eren levantó su mano y con un movimiento suave acalló a la multitud, para la sorpresa de todos se arrodillo. Con una pierna en el suelo y un pie afirmado en el piso Eren recargo el peso de su pecho en el brazo sobre su rodilla, con la cabeza gacha y las manos estiradas completamente en una posición de completa fidelidad y servidumbre. La multitud quedó impactada e imitando a su propio rey se arrodillaron frente al nuevo integrante de la realiza, Mikasa quien aún no creía lo que estaba viendo se inclino hacia adelante en contra de su voluntad mientras que Carla tan solo agacho la cabeza.

— Mi reino desde hoy será tú reino, mi gente desde hoy será tú gente y mi pueblo será tú pueblo. Tendrás un lugar en el cual hospedarte en cada limite de mis tierras, gobernaras a mi lado y tomaras las decisiones que estimes necesarias para el bien con nuestra propia gente. Puedes hacer lo que desees con mis cosas porque desde hoy serán tuyas y aunque así no lo quieras seré devoto hacia tu persona. —

— No es necesario tu devoción, yo no lo seré contigo. — Respondió apático, apretando más el cruce de sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— No estoy pidiendo que lo seas. Puedes conservar tu apellido si gustas — Eren levantó la cabeza y con un gesto sublime, autoritario y lleno de delicadeza se levanto y expuso una mano hacia el pelinegro, sin llegar a tocarlo para girarse hacia la multitud — Cualquier persona que se atreva a dañarlo estará bajo el escrutinio de mi familia. ¿Entendieron? —

El vozarrón por parte de la multitud se dejo escuchar perfectamente en un _"entendido" _se levantaron en lentitud y Mikasa al igual que Carla volvieron a su posición inicial, la tersa sonrisa en los labios de la madre se tatuó en su rostro todo la noche. Era ella quien conocía perfectamente a su hijo, cada detalle y cada mirada por parte de sus hermosos ojos, como madre nunca se había equivocado mucho menos cuando lograba identificar la mirada de un joven embelesado

— _¿Qué significa esto, madre? —_

— _Él Eren, es un oráculo, una persona capaz de predecir el futuro con tan solo el deseo, sin embargo no está consciente de ello, por esa misma razón nos beneficia el tenerlo de nuestro lado. —_

— _¡No me casare por conveniencia! —_

— _En ese caso deseas que otro rey de alguna otra nación lo tome y lo trate, quizás, de forma aborrecible por su don. ¿No preferirías tenerlo a tu lado y cuidarlo? —_

— _Esto no está bien —_

— _Lo sé, pero por el momento, nosotros solo debemos protegerlo. Hasta que la casa Arckerman pueda adquirir una buena defensa deberás. —_

— Escóltenlo a sus aposentos. —

Eren vio como Levi volvía por sobre sus pasos, con un pie delante del otro y se pregunto. Como seria el infierno que se hombre debió vivir para tener tantas cicatrices en su espalda


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente bonita. Mi conexión a internet a regresado hace un tiempo pero no podía subir este capitulo por dos razones. La primera: no estaba preparada psicológicamente y la segunda: cada vez que me decía "Actualicemos" terminaba hecha volita en un rincón de mi habitación al recordarla. En fin, aquí esta y me arme de valor para subirla y poder continuar con la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor y creador. La historia y trama son mías.

**Nota: **Más abajo esta escrita la palabra: Mama. No esta mal escrita o faltante de tilde si no que su pronunciación es de esa forma. Amen a la nueva personaje. Jun es vida, Jun es amor.

**Advertencias: **Mal trato de clases sociales. Nuevos personajes. OoC por parte de Levi.

!Disfruta la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>Pan y Circo.<strong>

**.**

**.**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

A veces siento miedo de descubrir quién soy, por esa misma razón duermo siglos; años, hasta el día que tú puedas

aparecer.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

— Señor, ¿Está usted seguro de querer ir a los distritos bajos de esta manera? Podría pasar una catástrofe, no sabemos qué tipo de gente son. —

Levi ni siquiera se molesto en responder a aquel comentario por parte de su guardia primero, tan solo, aún con la mirada al frente apretó las riendas de su caballo mientras seguía por el sendero del bosque con su rostro impasible. Los comentarios a sus espaldas no tardaron en llegar más él nuevamente hizo oídos sordos y acelero el paso, agitando las riendas en sus manos para tomar un poco más de distancia.

Entre el reino de Eren —Y ahora suyo— había un gran bosque conocido por sus grandes y gigantescos árboles, los guardias oficiales y primeros solían ir allí en nombre del rey para tener una información actual de la población y su estado de vida; llenaban un reporte, firmaban unos papeles y luego se les daba los suministros establecidos bajo el mandato del rey. Pero Levi no estaba tan seguro de ello, no cuando desde el palacio vio como un niño se desplomaba a la entrada del bosque y un guardia lo tomaba para llevarlo al otro lado, ni siquiera como una persona, si no como un simple animal.

La imagen de ese pequeño cuerpo siendo arrastrado por pies hacia dentro del bosque lograba ponerle los pelos de punta y llenarle el cuerpo de ira, de haber algún problema en el otro lado se encargaría de que cada uno de los hombres cargo de tal labor terminara en una recamara de tortura. Todos y cada uno de ellos pagarían por la cantidad de niños vivos y lo que hubieran muerto en ese lugar.

— Levi, ¿Estás seguro de esto? — La voz de Armin se coló por oídos y el solo giro el rostro hacia el origen de tal sonido. La pequeña corona que el rubio llevaba en su cabeza solo reiteraba el nuevo puesto que tenia ahora al haberse desposado con Mikasa, la hermana de Eren — Podemos estar yendo directo a una emboscada. —

— No me arriesgare a que hayan niños muriendo allí adentro, Arleth — Esa fue respuesta.

Corta y simple, pero determinada. Tenía un mal presentimiento de toda esa situación, había algo que realmente no calzaba con el estereotipo de cuidad perfecta que Eren sobrellevaba, su propio reino no tenía sentido alguno. Tampoco era como si lo viera salir del palacio de todas formas, siempre estaba en su estudio junto a los guardias primeros y los locales, monitoreando el estado de la gente y el territorio.

Nunca lo vio salir del castillo y aún así la gente lo amaba.

No tenía sentido.

— Señor — Volvió a llamarlo el guardia cuando estuvo a tan solo unos metros de poder salir de aquel lugar — Le reitero, no sabemos qué tipo de gente hay en ese lugar ni tampoco que intenciones tiene, si volvemos al palacio ahora y traemos refuerzos quizás podamos hacer algo —

"Hacer algo" se repitió el pelinegro mientras se detenía en seco,

— Tengo entendido que tú estás a cargo de esta gente ¿No es así?, ni siquiera es una pregunta, lo leí en los reportes de Eren hace unos días. De esa forma busca una mejor excusa imbécil, tú mejor que nadie sabes la situación tras este bosque y te lo advierto, si allí detrás hay niños heridos, muertos o si quiera desnutridos lo pagaras con tu vida. — Respondió, volviendo a hacer caminar al caballo — Con sus vidas. —

El guardia chasqueo la lengua y el nuevo esposo del Rey agito sus riendas para terminar de una vez por todas con todo ese jaleo, podía escuchar las maldiciones que Armin profesaba al aire mientras intentaba seguirle el paso sin mucho éxito; la diferencia entre ambos animales era demasiada, la deslumbrante luz choco contra su pálido rostro mientras hacia las riendas hacia atrás para frenar los pasos de su caballo, la diferencia de iluminación era sorprendente en ambos lados del bosque.

El grito por el primer guardia escandalizo a toda la población cercana a la entrada, haciéndolos correr y comenzar a esconderse dentro de las casas que habían podido formar gracias a algunas ramas y trozos de madera. Adultos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras intentaban tomar a sus niños rápidamente y ocultarse dentro de las desgatadas casuchas mientras otro, solo se lanzaban al suelo y extendían las manos como símbolo de rendición.

¿Rendición contra qué? Se pregunto Levi mientras bajaba del gran caballo negro y recogía un juguete del suelo. El viejo osos de peluche estaba que perdía su brazo izquierdo que aún se mantenía pegado a su cuerpo por tres puntadas de un hilo que se rompería prontamente, había perdido uno de sus dos ojos de botones y la sonrisa que debería ser honesta y tímida estaba cortada en una mueca de tristeza, al igual que unas lagrimas manchadas de rojo que caían de su único ojo.

Elevo la mirada y encontró a una pequeña niña escondida en lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, habían manchas de sangre cerca de ella por lo que Levi intuyo que estaba herida. — Este bien, no te haré daño. ¿Es este muñeco tuyo? — Preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba con cautela, tendiéndole el muñeco con su brazo cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca. — ¿Estas herida? — Volvió a preguntas cuando la mano de la chica se extendió por en medio de la obscuridad del callejón. — Por favor déjame ayudarte. —

Armin se bajo del manchado corcel y se acerco donde Levi a una distancia prudente, siendo capaz de observar como el pequeño cuerpo de infante se arrastraba por el suelo con sus codos y salía a la luz del sol. Llevo una mano a su boca para evitar soltar una alarido de impresión cuando vió el demacrado rostro de la pequeña, una herida bastante profunda se abría paso desde su cien hasta su cuello con diferentes tipos de fuidos en ella, él pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de lesiones producidas con un cuchillo y algún otro objeto contundente; Armin bajo un poco más la vista y descubrió la razón por la que la chica se arrastraba.

Sus dos piernas estaban cercenadas y se encontraban un poco más adentro del callejón.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así, pequeña? — La voz de Levi sonó casual mientras se quitaba su propia capa para cortarla en improvisados vendajes y envolver las piernas de la chica en ella. — ¿Alguien había tratado tus piernas, verdad? — No era una pregunta ya que las heridas en sus muñones estaban casi cicatrizadas por completo pero debía hacerle hablar un poco. — ¿Me dirás quien fue? —

— No puedo decirlo — Murmuro con un hilo de voz mientras se encogía en su propio lugar, evitando los ojos del azabache a toda costa — El rey… El rey se enfadara con nosotros si lo decimos… — Continuo luego de un rato mientras abrazaba su propio cuerpo. — El… nos castigara si le decimos de esto a cualquiera que no sea un guardia… —

El corazón de Armin dio un vuelco y ardió en ira pura cuando escucho esas palabras pro parte la infante, levanto al mirada y encontró como toda la gente observaba la escena desde algún lugar, afligidos, como si desearan que la muchacha no hablara. Incentivado ante la idea de hacer hablar a los ciudadanos tomo su cantimplora con agua y se acerco a los ancianos que estaban recargados en la pared, incapaces de moverse y les dio toda el agua que pudieron retener en sus pequeños estómagos, agradeciendo infinitamente el gesto del muchacho.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? — Preguntó al rubio mientras se agachaba aún lado del Arckerman para hablar más fácilmente con ella. Dedicándole una suave sonrisa. —

— Jun —

— Bien Jun, ¿Ves la corona que tiene el hermano mayor en su caballo por allá? — La chica siguió la indicación que Armin le proporcionaba y asintió — ¿Sí? perfecto, pues este hombre es el rey yo soy el príncipe de esta país. Ninguno de los dos se enojara con nadie, solo queremos saber quien hizo esto. —

— ¿No le harán daño a los aldeanos? ¿No nos dañaran como dijeron? — La chica entonces levanto sus ojos. El bonito color lila de sus orbes era opacado por pequeñas manchas de sangre seca uno milímetros tras el bordillo de las pestañas inferiores sin embargo Levi aún pudo verde claramente reflejado en ellos, envuelto en una sensación desconocido que causo un escalofrío en su columna.

Apretó su mano con más fuerza mientras resistía los impulsos de levantarse a e ir a golpear a la sabandija que el reino tenia por guardia primero hasta dejarlo con el rostro tan deformado para no reconocerlo. Cualquier persona que llegara ese lugar y viera el rostro de la gente sabría que no estaban viviendo en buenas condiciones, no, ni siquiera viendo los rostros si no las casas o aquello parecido a esas en donde vivían. Eren viviendo en un palacio con miles de sirvientes mientras toda esa gente moría… todos esos niños…

— No lo haré Jun, lo prometo — Dijo mientras le extendía una mano con un pañuelo, secando el liquido en las heridas de su rostro. — No le haré nada a tu gente, solo quiero saber quiénes son los responsables. —

La chica dudo si decirle, jugó un rato con sus manos mientras miraba alrededor buscando la respuesta en el aire, tomándose su tiempo de pensarlo mientras los guardias se mantenían estáticos en su lugar con evidente incomodidad. Levi supo que sería difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión hasta que le mostrara u probara que no estaba en su contra así que se levanto del suelo y se quito por completo la capa que había sido obligado a usar, cortándole en vendas improvisadas para envolver las heridas de aquellos incapaces de levantarse con aguda de Armin.

Gracias al evidente escote en la parte trasera de su vestimenta se veían completamente las cicatrices en su piel, los grandes desgarros productos de armas filosas o los trozos de piel que habían regenerando tejido dejando una fea marca, no era un exhibicionista pero en esa situación veía necesario mostrarle a los demás que él no era diferente a su persona; que él también había sufrido como todos ellos y quizás, peor.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste las cicatrices en la espalda? — Preguntó la pequeña, haciendo que el nuevo rey se girara y la observara. — ¿Cuándo las hicieron? —

— Las tengo desde pequeño. A diferencia de Eren, yo no me crie en un palacio como él sino más bien en un distrito pobre, debía robar para sobrevivir, pelear contra hombres mucho más grandes para obtener un lugar en el cual dormir. — Levi se dio cuenta entonces, que no solo la pequeña niña estaba prestándole atención si no que también los mismos aldeanos a su alrededor. — No soy diferente a ti o cualquiera de ustedes. Yo no nací en un palacio sino más bien en una vieja cueva a las afuera de la cuidad, si alguien aún no la descubren aún deben estar mis dibujos con carbón en las paredes. Déjame ayudarte, sacarte de todo esto y poder remediar lo que otros han hecho mal. —

Jun lo miro por unos minutos, como si estuviera tratando se descifrar algún tono que le pudiera advertir de una posible mentira. El Arckerman mientras tanto se dedico a observar los rasgos de la chica y el cómo estaban tan mal cuidados cada uno; el cabello negro que parecía terminar en un hermoso ondulado estaba completamente enmarañado y sucio, la piel blanquecina estaba cubierta de lodo, tierra y sangre por parte de sus propias heridas y quizás otros fluidos de los que no se quería enterar mientras que aquellos hermosos orbes lilas brillaban bajo una capa de completa tristeza y miedo, resplandeciendo en una completa obscuridad que Levi podía distinguir claramente.

Armin por su parte escuchaba todo en absoluto silencio, sabía que él no era quien para poder juzgar o preguntar sobre el pasado de Levi. No le correspondía. Sin embargo aún así se encontraba digiriendo la información de dificultosa manera mientras nuevas palabras azotaban su mente y creaban una confusión aún más grade, ahora ya sabía el por qué de las cicatrices en la espalda de su pronto cuñado pero nuevas preguntas aparecían en mente y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta algún día.

Todo paso de improvisto para el azabache. Cuando reacciono tenia los brazos de la pequeña pelinegra en su cuello mientras el cuerpo convulsionaba producto de la fiebre que no había notado minutos antes; el pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto por las contundentes sensaciones para con las bajas defensas, las heridas que estaban a aparentemente cicatrizadas empezaban a abrirse y por lo tanto nueva sangre comenzaba a acorrer.

— ¡Armin! — Grito, haciendo que el chico reaccionara y trajera la botella de agua mientras rompían su propia ropa para poder apaciguar sus heridas. — Maldición… — Mascullo mientras movía sus manos rápidamente por entre las heridas de la muchacha, mientras que Armin sujetaba el pequeño cuerpecito de los brazos para que no dificultad más el trabajo.

En ese momento en que ambos estaban sumidos en una pequeña burbuja, el guardia primero tomo la lanza entre sus manos, dando unos cortos pasos para acercarse hacia su objetivo. Gracias a los zapatos hechos con pedazos de la piel de algún animal, las pisadas no sonaban al chocar contra la fría tierra dándole un punto a su favor; levanto el objeto por sobre su cabeza y llevo su mano aún más atrás de la espalda, dando de esa forma el impulso necesario.

Desde que Levi había llegado al castillo todo por lo que el había luchado en conseguir se estaba yendo poco a poco al caño y si, ahora el delataba la situación de aquel masadero de gente no solo su reputación podría irse a la ruina si no que su cabeza también. Por qué estaba seguro que el nuevo consorte real no descansaría hasta que su cabeza estuviera ensartada en una lanza a las afueras de la cuidad, dejándola a su propia suerte para que se la comieran los buitres.

Armin vertió el último resto de agua por sobre el pedazo de tela para amarrarlo a la frente de la chica y de esa forma poder hidratar un poco más el cuerpo de la pelinegra, la herida en su rostro estaba sangrando demasiado y el hecho que estuviera tan infectada solo empeoraba la situación. Con la intensión de ir a buscar más ropa en los caballos, giro sobre sus propios talones aún manteniéndose arrodillado y observo con horror como el primer guardia estaba a punto de soltar una lanza hacia ellos de no ser por la flecha que dio contra su pecho, justamente en el pecho haciéndolo caer el suelo.

— Mierda — La voz de Levi retumbo en sus oídos, haciéndolo voltear. — ¡Isabel! — Grito de pronto, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la chica y se ponía de pie — Llévala con un medico — Ordeno aparentemente a la nada, sin embargo Arleth pudo ver como de en medio de los árboles una mujer de cabello rojo corría hasta donde el Arckerman. — Diles que la traten con urgencia y si se niegan muéstrales esto — Una vez la niña estuvo en los brazos de la mujer llamada Isabel Levi le entrego un colgante con el símbolo real. — También ve con Erd y explícale la situación. _Él sabrá que hacer. — _

— ¿Levi? — Preguntó confundido mientras observaba como las cosas pasaban tan rápidamente.

— ¿Creíste que sería tan estúpido para venir solo nosotros dos con esta manda de imbéciles? — Las pequeñas piernas de azabache se movieron con rapidez sobre la tierra caminando hasta su caballo y comenzando a ensillarlo correctamente ya que al bajar con tanta urgencia la silla se había soltado y descolocado. — Mi propia gente esta oculta en los árboles Arleth y ahora tu estas a cargo de ella. Si cualquiera de estos infelices intenta moverse o atacar a alguna persona los mataran. ¡Farlan, ve y avísale a Eren! —

— Espera. — Se detuvo en frente del animal, acariciando su hocico. — ¿Dónde se supone que vas? —

— Hay un chico perdido desde hace dos semanas, se marcho hacia los campos del sur. Se donde puede estar. — Aló las riendas para atrás y luego las hiso aún lado, haciendo que el animal ignorara el cuerpo del rubio y comenzara a caminar hacia el final del camino

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

— Lo vi cuando Jun me tocó. Quiero un número de los niños que están vivos, de los heridos y de lo que han muerto. — Soltó al aire, mientras aumentaba el paso del corcel hasta una vieja casucha cerca de una arboleada.

La anciana señora que intentaba esconderse dentro de la construcción salió de pronto, admirando la figura de Levi como si fuera una vieja fantasía que terminaría por volverse un cuento de hadas. Arrastro lis pies descalzos sobre las piedras y entonces el animal se acerco aún más a ella evitando que diera más pasos, haciendo que afirmara sus arrugadas manos sobre el suave pelaje que brotaba de su piel; Levi solo bajo la mano y su torso, acariciando con total delicadeza las manos y rostro de la mujer quien había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. el animal.

— No te preocupes. Lo traeré de vuelta. — Susurro al tiempo que elevaba el rostro de la mujer — Lo prometo —

— Se que lo harás Levi, siempre debes estar salvándolo. Siempre apareces cuando te necesitamos, gracias. —

—Ásete para atrás — Ordeno en una voz suave y tersa que la anciana obedeció casi al instante, retrocediendo unos cuentos pasos para darle espacio. — Lo traeré de vuelta mama* no regresare sin él. —

Y sin decir una palabra más comenzó correr hasta perderse en los altos pastizales.


End file.
